Non-invasive imaging technologies allow images of the internal structures of a patient or object to be obtained without performing an invasive procedure on the patient or object. In particular, technologies such as computed tomography (CT) use various physical principles, such as the differential transmission of X-rays through the target volume, to acquire image data and to construct tomographic images (e.g., three-dimensional representations of the interior of the human body or of other imaged structures).
However, imaging techniques based on the exposure of the patient to X-rays may be balanced between the desirability for obtaining as much useful image data as possible and the desirability of minimizing or reducing the patient's exposure to X-rays to the extent feasible. That is, the dose of X-rays to which the patient is exposed may constrain the types and/or amount of image data that is acquired. As a result imaging protocols that may be deemed useful in certain contexts or for certain pathologies (such as cardiac or angiography applications) may be undesirable for dosage reasons.